The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a pliers which can be converted into different operation aspects in accordance with different working sites. Therefore, the pliers can be used in various narrow spaces.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional pliers 10 including a pliers mouth 12 and two grips 14. A user can hold the grips to control the pliers mouth to open or close for clamping a work piece. The pliers mouth 12 and the grips 14 are co-linearly arranged. When operating such pliers., the user must bend his/her wrist and is subject to so-called carpal tunnel syndrome. Moreover, such pliers can be hardly used in a narrow space.
Recently, an improved pliers has been developed as shown by FIGS. 2 to 4. Such pliers has a pliers mouth 15 not coaxial with the grips 16. In operation, the user""s wrist and the forearm are co-linear to meet human body configuration. Also, such pliers can be used in a narrow space.
However, the pliers mouth 15 and the grips 16 are kept in a fixed angle so that the pliers can be only used in a specific site and can be hardly adapted to various narrow spaces.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a pliers which can be converted into different operation aspects in accordance with different working sites. Therefore, the pliers can be used in various narrow spaces.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: